quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke (1146/47 - 1219)
Biography '''William "the Marshal" Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke, Regent of England''' was born in 1146 or 1147 to John FitzGilbert, Marshal of England (c.1105 - 1165) and Aline Pipard ( - ) and died on 14 Mar 1219 in Caversham, Reading, Berkshire, England. He is buried in Temple Church in London, England. In 1166 he was knighted on a campaign in Upper Normandy, France. He was a crusader and invested as a Knights Templar on his death bed. He was also Regent of England and protector of the younger King Henry III of England. In Aug 1189 he married Lady Isabel de Clare, suo jure 4th Countess of Pembroke and Striguil. She was born in 1172 in Pembrokeshire, Wales to Richard "Strongbow" de Clare, 2nd Earl of Pembroke (1130 - 1176) Princess Aoife MacMurrough, aka Eva of Leinster (1145 - 1188) and died in 1220 in Pembrokeshire, Wales. Lineage Gilbert, Royal Sergeant and Marshal to Henry I of England ( - ) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) John FitzGilbert, Marshal of England (c.1105 - 1165) m. Aline Pipard ( - ) Sir William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke, Regent of England (1146/47 - 1219) m. Lady Isabel de Clare, suo jure 4th Countess of Pembroke and Striguil (1172 - 1220) Lady Isabel Marshal (1200 - 1240) m. Gilbert de Clare, 4th Earl of Hertford (1180 - 1230) Richard de Clare, 6th Earl of Gloucester (1222 - 1262) m. Lady Maud de Lacy (1223 - 1287/10) Thomas de Clare, 1st Lord of Thomond, 1st Lord of Inchiquin (1245 - 1287) m. Lady Julian FitzGerald, Lady of Thomond, Lady of Inchiquin and Youghal (c.1263 - 1300) Margaret de Clare (1276 - 1327) m. Robert de Clifford, 1st Baron Clifford (1274 - 1314) Idoine de Clifford ( - ) m. Henry de Percy, 9th Baron Percy (1299 - 1352) Maud Percy ( - 1379) m. John de Neville, 3rd Baron Neville de Raby (c.1337 - 1388) Ralph Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c.1364 - 1425) m. Lady Joan Beaufort (c.1379 - 1440) Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury, KG, PC (1400 - 1460) m. Lady Alice Montacute, 5h Countess of Salisbury (1407 - 1462) Lady Alice Neville, Baroness Fitzhugh of Ravensworth (c.1430 - c.1503) m. Henry FitzHugh, 5th Baron FitzHugh (1429 - 1472) Alice FiztHugh (c.1448 - 1516) m. Sir John de Fiennes (c.1449 - 1483) Sir Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Dacre, KG (1472 - 1534) m. Anne Bourchier, Baroness Dacre (1470 - 1571) Hon. Katherine Fiennes (c.1490 - 1533) m. Richard Loudenoys ( - ) Mary Loudenoys ( - ) m. Thomas Harlakenden (1511 - ) Roger Harlekenden (1535 - 1603) m. Elizabeth Hardres (c. 1541 - 1602) Richard Harlekenden (1568 - 1631) m. Margaret Hubbart (1577 - 1634) Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) m. Gov. Col. John Haynes, Esq. (1594 - 1654) Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1688) m. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1709) Mahitable Wyllys (1660 - 1698) m. Rev. Daniel Russell (1642 - 1680) Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730) m. Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705) Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741) m. Martha Coit (1706 - 1741) Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851) m. Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, GORC (b. 1982) References Books Internet =